


The South

by shinebright



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A little dubious consent, F/M, again probs shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebright/pseuds/shinebright
Summary: Naive and sheltered, Sansa Stark never thought to find herself grinding on a man she hardly knew in a city her father had warned her about again and again, but there she was.





	The South

**Author's Note:**

> hey peeps, I am so sorry about sacrifice i have zero clue what to do with it, im so soryy to anyone who awanted to read more, anyway here is this thingo,
> 
> Sansa's necklace is a sapphire version of Elizabeth taylors

Sansa Stark lifted the heavy skirts of her gown as she made her way up the steps of the Alysanne Centre. Around her the heavy heat of a southern summer bore down on her, and she regretted having not worn something more revealing, it was tyring having to drag around such a heavy gown. Tonight was the opening of Swan Lake at the Alysanne Centre in Kings Landing, and it was also her first night out in the capital.

Sansa was of the North, her family the most powerful in the state and she had only ever been south of the Neck to visit her mother, Catelyn Tully Stark’s family at Riverrun. Her father Eddard Stark – or Ned as many called him, was a business man, and when dealing with the elite of the South, he had realised how cruel they could be, so he had sheltered his family from them, keeping them up North much to the disdain of his long time friend Robert Baratheon. After years and years of begging, Ned finally agreed to take his eldest daughter south on a business trip, and she had planned for herself a whirlwind adventure that her father had to, of course, look over. Her first stop was the ballet.

Her father had to stay in tonight working on unexpected notice, something to do with ………. So, much to his disdain, Sansa insisted on going by herself. Ned had argued and argued, but in the end she assured him: that she would have her phone on at all times, she was being picked up and dropped off by her fathers driver and she would only speak to staff members at the Alysanne. Sansa knew that her father had the best intentions, but it was just so frustrating! 

So, here she was. She wore a long sleeved full length silk gown in her favourite dusty pink, with a silver clutch in the shape of a bird, and pink Loubiton silk heels that wrapped around her ankles and legs like the pointe shoes she would see tonight. Her long auburn hair had been twisted into a demure bun at the back of her head and natural makeup made her eyes stand out and porcelain skin shimmer. The greatest part of her outfit however, was her necklace. Huge sapphires each surronded by diamonds circled her slim neck, and matching sapphire and diamonds earrings It had been a gift from Sansa’s parents on her 18th birthday a year ago, and she had only worn it once since then – to her older brother Robb’s inauguration as Governor of the North. It was the only piece of jewelry she wore – apart from her Stark signet ring of course. Sansa loved her necklace, and was glad that she had a chance to wear it where it fitted in. Couture swirled around her, gold cufflinks flashed and jewels sparkled – but no one had a necklace like Sansa’s and she felt like a princess.

 

Sansa held her head high as she entered the centre – trying not to loose her confidence as she turned heads. The Alysanne had been decorated splendidly for the event. Bouquets of white roses had been arranged into swans floating on green fern lakes, an exhibition of old costumes from the performance lined the room, as the high society citizens chatted and waiters weaved between them precariously balancing silver trays full of drinks and canapés. She had already been to the front desk and confirmed her tickets, and was given a program so now all she had to do was wait for the show to start.

Sansa looked around, and suddenly felt extremely awkward – regretting coming without her father, who must have known at least one of these people, who all seemed to be glancing at her as if she were the newest attraction at a zoo where no one looked at the animals. Seeming to sense her awkwardness, a waiter offered Sansa a glass of champagne, which she politely accepted. Champagne glass in hand, Sansa lifted her skirts and shuffled to the side of the room. Occupying herself with reading about a costume worn by a famous dancer half a century years ago. After a few minutes she had so mesmerised herself in the feathers and lace that she didn’t realise the presence next to her until he spoke.

“It is gorgeous isn’t it?” Sansa jumped a little at the voice and turned her head to see who was speaking. It was a small man, Sansa figured he must have been a dwarf, with golden brown girls, mismatched eyes and a scar dividing his face. He was dressed sharply in a tux, and he smiled at Sansa before continuing. “Though I doubt anything in this room could be as gorgeous as you.” 

After recovering from her initial shock of someone actually talking to her, Sansa gave him a shy smile. “You are too kind Sir,” She replied “I feel I am not half as beautiful as any of the women in this room.” She gestured a slender hand around the room.

“On the contrary my dear, you may not feel as beautiful, but you look leagues ahead of these women. That’s why I came over you see.” He turned towards her fully now, with a smile like he was about to tell her a deep secret. 

“I thought you seemed a little lost.” He stuck his hand out, “Tyrion Lannister, your knight in shining armour, though I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration, I am not nearly handsome nor tall enough to be your knight.”  
Sansa laughed at his words, and shook his hand. Smiling she introduced herself, “Sansa Stark, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” At her words his eyebrows rose.

“Stark as in Eddard Stark? Of the North?” said Tyrion. Letting go of her hand.

“Yes,” Sansa said, she felt like the zoo animal again as he stared at her, “My father. He’s working tonight, so I came by myself. It’s my first time in Kings Landing, and I’m finding it all a bit over whelming to be honest.”  
Tyrions eyes sparkled with mischief and curiosity as he said “You are a rare species aren’t you? Come let me introduce you to some of my……acquaintances here tonight. I’m sure they would love to meet you.” This was what father had warned her about, the sharks of Kings Landing circling ready to take advantage of her. She had reassured him that she was sensible, that no one would approach her. Ned had only shook his head Be careful my darling, you are more beautiful than you know, and those snakes only care for themselves.

“I’m sorry Mr Lannister I don’t want to intrude on your evening, and I think the show might be starting soon.” Sansa assured him nervously, glancing at the ornate clock that hung above the stairs to the theatre. 

“Tyrion please and may I call you Sansa?” She nodded “Don’t worry everyone would love to meet you,” He smiled at her, “We have enough time.” Sansa touched her sipped her champagne nervously, and Tyrion seemed to recognise her apprehensiveness and gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Alright then. Lead the way my knight.” Tyrion beamed. He told her to follow him, and Sansa gathered her long skirt in one hand, tucking her clutch under her arm and gripping the half-empty champagne flute in the other. She followed him through the crowd with the feeling of walking to a chopping block. I shouldn’t be here, I don’t know these people, Arya was right I’m so stupid. Why am I always so stupid? No Sansa, you are a Stark. Don’t be afraid, THAT is what is stupid. She straightened her shoulders, held her head high and adjusted her necklace as Tyrion lead her to a group of finely dressed men and women. They turned as the pair approached. 

The group all screamed money. There were three women. One extremely tall blonde in a short long-sleeved camel dress, she had muscular shoulders and a short blonde haircut, nursing a glass of wine as she stood in conversation with a handsome blonde man in a dapper tux. He had shining green eyes and a mischievous demeanour. On the other side of him stood a pretty young girl who seemed only a little older than Sansa, in an extremely low cut blue gown. She had tumbling brown curls, big brown eyes, and a lopsided smile that gave her an air of intimidation and intelligence. Beside her stood an older woman with greying hair and the same brown eyes as the younger woman. The older woman had a sharpness to her, and was talking to the most intimidating man she had ever seen. He was tall, slim and had a smattering of blonde hair mixed with grey across his head. Bright green eyes sparkled with the look of a predator as she approached behind Tyrion.  
Sansa’s fear returned, but she held her perfect mask in place, the fixed smile beginning to ache on her cheeks.

“I’m back,” Tyrion announced his arrival chipperly, “I know you all missed me,” He received a stern look from the older man as the others focused in on her, she could feel their gazes battering her walls, consuming all they saw before them, as if she were being torn apart. “And I have captured the most beautiful butterfly in my endeavours to find the bathroom.” He turned back to Sansa and offered her his hand and a smile. Sansa accepted and stepped forward with a smile as her protection. “May I introduce Miss Sansa Stark.” She took in the reactions of those before her, most of them were surprise, but the older man seemed to look at her as if he already knew her. 

Tyrion began to make the introductions, starting with the blonde couple, “Miss Stark this is my brother Jaimie and his wife Brienne,” the two stepped forward, Brienne shook her hand firmly and smiled at Sansa. Her husband was a bit more flamboyant. Jaime flashed a 1000-watt smile and kissed her hand.  
“A pleasure to meet you Miss Stark,” His wife smacked him.  
“You’re making the poor girl uncomfortable Jaime!”  
“Ow!” Brienne had smacked him “I was just trying to be friendly!” He turned to sansa “Please forgive the bear, she can be a bit grumpy sometimes.” He received another thwack.  
“Children, children that’s enough, Miss Stark will think us uncivilised southerners.” The older lady tutted the two and stepped forward to embrace Sansa. “Olenna Tyrell, and it is a pleasure to meet such a gorgeous creature, tell me is your father in town?”  
“Yes Mrs Ty-“  
“Call me Olenna.” The old woman interrupted.  
“Olenna.” She said tentatively “ My father is working I’m afraid. Its my first time in the capitol, he wanted to be here tonight, but something came up.”  
“I cant believe that he kept you holed up in that frozen wasteland all your life!” The young brunette exclaimed, “The south really has so much to offer! Margaery Tyrell at your disposal,” The brunette had a devious smile as she reached forward to kiss her on either cheek. “I can already tell we are going to get along famously.”

Sansa smiled as Margaery stepped back, and Tyrion introduce the final member of the party.  
The tall man’s stare was still predatory, as Tyrion laid a hand on her back, to guide her forward.

“And finally my father Ty-“

“Tywin Lannister” The tall mans words were sharp, and he offered no warm sign of greeting, no extended hand, no kiss on the cheek, just a cold, calculating gaze that swept up and down her body. 

“Its an honour to meet you Mr Lannister.” Sansa smiled nervously at him.

“So Sansa, how do you find the capital?” Margaery spoke up, drawing Sansa’s attention away from Mr. Lannister. Sansa responded with the truth

“Its all very overwhelming. So different to the North. We arrived this morning, and father and I went to Baelors to pay my respects before lunch, I love what I have seen so far.” All the while she talked she could feel Mr lannister’s heavy gaze on her, making her squirm.

“Ah,” mused Olenna, “I forgot you Starks are a religious lot, however I thought you northerners kept the old Gods.”

“My mother worships the Seven, I keep both the Old and New Gods.” Sansa replied. 

“Your mother is from the South?” Asked Jaime’s wife Brienne, Sansa was surprised by the question. The Tully’s were a very famous family. She concluded that this Brienne must not be from a high family. She had an awkwardness about her, a sense of discomfort like she felt out of place. The rest of the party seemed to accept her, and the truth was it was Sansa who felt out of place.

“Yes, she is a Tully, of Riverrun.” 

“Ah the great trout,” Jaime mocked, “How is old Hoster – still swimming?” 

Sansa laughed a little at his poor attempt to ease the tension. Thankfully there was an announcement over the PA. 

A crisp voice sounded: “Would everyone please make their way to their seats, we are ready to start.”

Tyrion turned to her as the others fussed and readied themselves, lifting gowns and checking phones. “Where are you sitting?” 

Sansa handed him her champagne glass so she could rummage through her clutch.”Row 31 seat F I think. So I think I have to go through that door over there.” 

“Why doesn’t miss Stark come join us in our box?” Tyrion suggested. 

“Yes you seem appreciative of the arts, let her enjoy the box, God knows none of us care for it!” Jaime laughed with a smile. “Father, what do you say?”

Tywin Lannister looked over her again, “Very well, I am sure we can find space for Eddard Stark’s daughter.” Every time he looked into her eyes, it seemed as if he was staring deep into her soul, and it unnerved Sansa to her core.

The group began to move off towards the box, and Tywin offered her his arm. Sansa placed her hand in the crook of his arm, and was grateful for the offering, as her nerves had turned her legs to jelly. 

\- - - - -

The show was wonderful, better than Sansa could have ever imagined. The principle dancers moved flawlessly, telling the haunting story of Odile and Odette with precision and grace. Sansa spend the whole show on the edge of her seat, allowing her nerves to disapate, allowing her self to be consumed by the marvel of the Ballet. The box seats gave her an incredible view, and she was so very grateful to have met these people kind enough to offer her a place, maybe southerners were not so cruel after all. They were all clever and quick witted, old Mrs Tyrell especially. Sansa learnt that they actually knew her family well, and Margaery even invited Sansa and her father to dinner at the Golden Rose, a prestigious restaurant the family owned. Brienne and Jaime where a sweet couple, he doted on her in between his silly nicknames he called his wife. Tyrion and Mr Lannister where both equally interested in what little Sansa knew of her fathers business, and Mr Lannister was very curious, in his own commanding way, about her studies of Law and business at Winterfell State, often considered one of the top universities in the country, let alone the world.

At the conclusion of the show, Sansa was on her feet applauding, she turned to look at her companions, all of whom had remained sitting.

“It was wonderful was it not!” She exclaimed, “Come on, it was incredible!” unable to contain her joy, or hide the smile that had taken over her face. Sansa’s companions looked amused, then one by one they stood to join her in the applause of the performance.

\------

As the group exited the theatre in the bustling crowd, Sansa chatted with Margaery Tyrell. The girl was lovely and sweet, yet Sansa could see her deep intelligence, a perceptiveness and awareness that lingered just below the surface.

As they made their way through the crowd, they were joined by a number of security personnel, who cleared the way for the wealthy socialites. In her long gown, Sansa needed help down down the stairs, and once more Mr Lannister came to her aid. He offered his warm, strong hand to her as she descended, and Sansa hoped he missed the small sharp breath she took as their hands touched. There was something about him, his demanding presence, the strength of his gaze, that captivated Sansa. 

Shaking aside her thoughts, she opened her clutch to check her phone, only to find that while she had been in the theatre, her father had texted and called her numerous times. Excusing herself, she turned from the group to ring her father.

“Sansa?” Ned answered after the second ring. “My dear, how was the ballet?”

“Wonderful father!” Sansa exclaimed, “I met some kind people, who said they knew you! Lannister and Tyrell-“

“Which Lannister? Which Tyrell?” Her father cut her off, Sansa was shocked at her fathers abruptness.

“Mr-Mr Tywin Lannister, and his sons, and Mrs Tyrell and her Grandaughter.” 

“Sansa,” Her father’s voice had lowered significantly, “I told you that you must be cautious, we have come to a dangerous place.”

“But they have been so kind father! Mr Lannister’s daughter is married to Uncle Robert and they said they knew you and mother!”

“Very well, as long as you are safe!” Her father sounded exasperated.

“I am! You must stop trying to protect me, I can handle this world I swear!” Her father only sighed in response. “Anyway,” Sansa continued, “I was ringing to ask you why you kept ringing me? Is something wrong?”

“Yes well darling,” Ned said “There has been an accident somewhere in the city, so the car will probably be an hour or two late to pick you up, I am so sorry darling but the traffic is really backed up across the city. You will have to wait at the theatre for the driver.” Ned sounded concerned, and frankly, so was Sansa. It was late at night, in a strange city and many of the guests had left all ready.

In her worry Sansa paced back towards the Lannisters and Tyrells. “Is there any way I can take a taxi?” Sansa was beginning to stress, and it rang through her voice enough to garner the attention of the small crowd.

“Is something the matter my dear?” Mrs Olenna asked.

“Father’s driver will be late picking me up, something about an accident.”

“Do you need a lift home Sansa?” Tyrion asked.

“Um, I am not sure, father said just to wait, although it should be a while.” Sansa looked around nervously, it was getting late, and she did not really want to be waiting around by herself.

“Father could give you a lift, what hotel are you staying at?” Mr Lannister did not look too happy with his sons suggestion.

“The Ritz, do you know it?” She asked this question to Mr Lannister,

“Of course I know the Ritz,” He said harshly, his strong gaze upon her once more. “You can come with me, but we must leave now Ms Stark, my driver is here and I have work to do. I will not be kept waiting.” And with that, the Great Lion said his goodbyes and strode off, Sansa hurrying to bid goodbye to her new aquaitances and follow Mr Lannister.

\- - - -  
The car was a slick black Bentley, complete with a chauffeur who smiled and held open Sansa’s door for her. Judging from his muscled frame and ear piece, Sansa assumed that this man must also serve as Mr Lannister’s security. She slid into the backseat, Mr Lannister sitting across from her.  
“Drop by the Ritz, Oakheart,” Mr Lannister addressed the driver. “We are giving Ms Stark a lift home.” The driver merely nodded in acknowledgement, and the Bentley pulled away from the curve in one smooth motion. Their progress through Kings Landing was slow, and the driver informed them that the trip could take over an hour if the traffic from the crash did not ease up. Mr Lannister had only snorted lightly, and pressed the button to raise a black partition between the front and back seats.

Suddenly, the spacious Bentley felt hot, and cramped. Sansa noticed Mr Lannister looking at her again. Once more his eyes seemed to be sparkling, only this time, it was with lust. Once more she felt like the prey to his predator, only this time there was no one to stop him. To stop them.  
Sansa’s face grew hot under his stare, her breathing quickened and she felt the heat in her lower belly building. Sansa looked down at her hands, playing with her clutch nervously. The tension between them was growing unbearable, until he spoke once more.

“Come here girl,” Tywin Lannister’s voice was a low growl, and Sansa couldn’t help her sharp intake of breath at his words. She looked into his eyes and the lust was still there, despite his stoic expression. “I don’t want to have to repeat myself.”

Sansa’s heart beat heavily in her chest as she slowly undid her seat belt and slid across the seat. As she moved across, he grabbed her leg, and pulled it over his lap, sliding up under her skirts to bunch them around her waist. Her hands came to rest on his lapels, yet she could not meet his eyes instead gazing down to where his arms disappeared beneath her skirts. His breath warmed her cheeks, and she inhaled his masculine smell.

“You are a pretty little thing aren’t you,” Mr Lannister whispered against her ear, “Your father was right to keep you locked away in the North.” His hands gripped her waste, tighter and he kissed her neck, Sansa could not help the moan that escaped her lips, or the way her hips rocked forward, grinding onto his hardness. She had never been so turned on by a man, and a part of her was horrified that THIS man, who was so much older, so frightening to her, was the one turning her on. Tywin pulled her closer, and Sansa finally looked deep into his eyes. “He was a fool to let you out tonight. You will become mine now.” 

With those words he took her mouth, kissing her hard and deep. Sansa opened her mouth to give his tongue entry as the kiss heated up. One of his hands slid round and down the front of her panties, sliding through the slickness of her cunt.”Mr-Mr Lannister” She gasped as he slid his fingers into her.

“Tywin, call me Tywin,” He growled against her throat. Sansa rocked her hips against his hand, grinding down as she gasped for breath. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter, the heat building as he kissed her throat and fingered her cunt. Desperation and lust overtook her senses as Tywin continued to finger her with two fingers and rub her clit with his thumb. 

“T-Tywin-“ Sansa gripped his shoulders and threw her head back as her peak washed over her. He curled his fingers inside her and growled as she rode out the climax.  
“My turn,” Tywin smirked, withdrawing his hand from her cunt and laying her down over the car seat. The Bentley was spacious, yet it still took some maneuvering to get comfortable. Sansa felt boneless as she stretched out on the seat, Tywin looked down on her with hunger and lust and she smiled up at him as he hurriedly undid his belt. He moved over her and spread her legs to tear her lace panties open. Sansa gasped at the action, as he positioned himself at he entrance. She was nervous now, Sansa couldn’t believe that she was actually about to let a man she had only just met have his way with her in the back seat of his car. All the lessons her parents had taught her over the years came back to her, Sansa should have never got in the car with him, never let him kiss her, or finger her. What would her parents think of her now? Tywin seemed to sense her apprehension, and distracted her thoughts with a gentle kiss. He pulled back to stare deep in her eyes.

“Shhhh,” He murmured “You want this sweet thing, I know you do,” Sansa’s breath was uneven as he growled aginst her lips, “Can I come in you sweet thing?” Rocking his hips forward, Tywin slowly slid the tip of his cock into her.

“Yes, I’m on protect-OH” Her words where cut off as he pushed into her, filling her up like she had never felt before.

“So fucking tight,” Tywin grunted as he pulled out, before thrusting back in. Sansa arched her back at the feeling as his pace slowly quickened. Her head fell back in ecstasy. 

Outside of the car, the lights of kings Landing shone, casting shadows over the two figures moving together behind tinted windows protecting them from wandering gazes. The jewels about Sansa Starks neck clinked and slid around her sweat slickened neck, as the Great Lion took her as his mate. She was moaning and gasping as Tywin grunted and growled, thrusting in and out at an accelerating pace. One large hand gripped her hip, the other propped his body over her as he fucked her down into the soft leather seats.

“You are mine now girl,” He snarled, “No one else can have you,” Sansa only gasped and gazed into his eyes, she was too close, she could hardly keep her eyes open. Her walls clenched around him as she game, crying out his name so loud of course the chauffeur would have heard through the partition. He sped up, loosing control at the feeling of her clenching around her and he came with a grunt, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

He collapsed forward, covering her body while his breath steadied. Then Tywin lifted himself off of her, tucked himself away and leaned back into his seat. Sansa was left lying on her back, still panting after her climax, slowly her head cleared, and the weight of her actions began to overwhelm her. ‘Oh god, what have I done?’ Sansa thought, ‘I’ve just let a man…. Oh gods’ She could feel his seed inside her, her body was sore, and as the heat in her blood die, she began to feel cold without his warmth above her. Slowly, she sat up, and shifted back into her original seat. Tywin was on his phone across from her, typing out an email. In truth she felt used, like he had gotten what he wanted from her and now she was nothing to him. For Sansa, sex had only ever been something entirely precious, a sacred act. She had only ever been with her high school boyfriend, and even then she waited for two years before she gave it to him.

“O-oh gods!” Sansa sobbed, bringing her hand to her mouth as the tears spilled down her cheeks. “Wh-what have I done?” Sansa closed her eyes, hoping her tears would not mess up her makeup, father couldn’t know what she had done. The car was moving again, the traffic slowly easing up. The passing lights merged with tears to blur her vision as she cried.

"Hush now girl," Tywin commanded of her, the strength of his voice quietening her sobs. He stretched out his arm towards her, beckoning her over. Sansa tentatively shifted across to nestle against his chest, the contact making her nervous even though they had been fucking only moments before. With one arm wrapped around shoulders, his other hand grasped her chin, and forced her eyes to meet his.

"You would be a fool to say anything about what just transpired between us." He looked above her in the darkness of the car. "Is that clear?" Is voice was cold and business like, yet underneath there was a hint of a threat.

"Ye-yes." 

"Yes what?" Tywin’s grip on her chin tightened. The action should have caused Sansa to recoil, to retreat from the embrace of such a man, yet instead she only snuggled her body closer to his.

"Yes Tywin." He smirked at her answer, and his hand left her chin to stroke the side of her porcelain face.

"How long are you in Kings Landing for girl?" Her heart fluttered in her chest. 'Oh gods what could this mean?'

"Four days, I think then father stays on and I return to the North." Sansa replied.

"Good." Tywin seemed to smirk, "I will have you again before you leave. Multiple times." Sansa's heart started beating again, quickening between layers of silk and jewels. She knew she should not want this, he was so much older, she hardly knew anything about him and he was so forceful, as if all her decisions had been decided for her by him. Yet her heart betrayed her mind and Sansa knew that she would find a way to see Tywin Lannister once more.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YUO FOR READING,
> 
> pls comment and kudos xoxoxo
> 
> Have a fab week xoxoxo


End file.
